¿Por que a mi?
by yuyiz93
Summary: Bueno en la historia habrá de todo un poco desde comedia, a acción y tal vez lemon y muchas otras cosas mas , no sean crueles, es mi primer historia que subo en fanfiction y decidí colocar la historia de khr que tengo D:.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi primer historia en esta pagina, así que espero buenos consejos y buenos posts o lo que sea, espero que les agrade la historia :D**

**por cierto esta historia es en el futuro.**

_**Es un día común y como cualquier otro en la base Vongola después de cada misión realizada, pero esta vez no descansarían, si hoy se festejaría al "extremo" el cumpleaños número veintiséis del guardián del sol, para eso el mismo Ryohei había decidido festejar en un restaurant-bar Italiano algo popular con una reservación de anticipo, así que los guardianes solo habían decidido sólo tomar un pequeño descanso y claro tomar una ducha antes de irse a el dichoso bar.**_

_**Aunque por otro lado de la base Vongola en una habitación se encontraban las muchachas arreglándose, cambiando repentinamente de vestuario cada diez minutos, maquillándose y peinándose**_

**-Vaya que ahora si se lució tu hermano Kyoko-Chan -hablo Haru algo entusiasmada mientras se terminaba de poner sus tacones- listo, ¿qué les parece este atuendo muchachas?.**

_**Haru traía consigo puesto un vestido color rojo algo pegado a el cuerpo haciendo notar su figura con un semi escote en la espalda dejando mostrar un poco de la parte superior de su espalda y sus tacones color negro para hacer algo de contraste con el vestido.**_

**-Si lo se, mi hermano me había comentado iniciando el mes que el quería algo así para su cumpleaños y me alegra que lo haya encontrado, el dueño resulto ser conocido de el, y Haru-Chan ese conjunto te queda fenomenal hace resaltar bien el tono de tu piel y aparte el color rojo te sienta bien, yo aún no se sí esté que traigo esta bien para algún sitio así aunque me siento cómoda.**

_**Kyoko contaba con un vestido color azul marino con estampados de anclas pequeñas de color blancas y claro este le quedaba exactamente un poquito arriba de la rodilla mientras usaba unas sandalias de tacón parejo.**_

**-ese te sienta bien Kyoko -hablo Hanna que por así decirlo ahora era cuñada de Kyoko pues desde hace algún tiempo había decidido por darle un si por respuesta a Ryohei, Hanna traía consigo una falda blanca con pequeños encajes por debajo y una blusa color naranja con aberturas por los hombros dejándolos ver y unos zapatos de tacón de color de la misma falda.**

**-¡Wow, Hanna!, te ves genial -expresaron al mismo tiempo Kyoko y Haru.**

**-Es que Hanna a pesar de ser más joven que yo, piensa igual que una mujer ya madura.**

**-Biancchi-Chan tampoco se queda atrás -hablo Kyoko- ambas son tan maduras.**

**-Es cierto, por eso no me sorprendió tanto que Biancchi al final si se haya quedado con Reborn-kun.**

**-Oh por favor chicas, me hacen sonrojar, aparte cada una. De ustedes tiene su forma de ser maduras.**

_**Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.**_

**-Pase -se escuchó al unísono la voz de las cuatro mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación**

**-Wow -expreso con asombro- pero que guapas están esta noche Biancchi-san, Hanna-san, Kyoko-Chan y Haru-Chan.**

**-¡I-PIN!-gritaron al unísono.**

**¿Cuándo fue que volviste?-pregunto Biancchi.**

**-Acabo de llegar, recibí la invitación de Ryohei-san.**

**-Nos alegra que si hayas decidido venir -dijo entusiasmada Haru.**

**-I-pin-Chan...¿segura qué tienes quince años? -hablo con picardía Hanna.**

**-¿eh?, claro que tengo quince chicas, ¿por qué preguntan?.**

**-Una chica de quince años con cuerpo de una mujer de diecinueve o veinte años -hablo Biancchi con una sonrisa.**

**-hay por favor no exageren -hablo tímidamente mostrando un leve sonrojo en su cara haciendo pequeños ademanes con las manos como cuando Tsuna le había dicho que la Yukata le sentaba bien.**

**-Si I-pin-Chan debes de tener miles de pretendientes, alguno por lo menos te ha de atraer.**

**-Hay muchachas ¿cómo creen?-agrego algo nerviosa- aún no puedo tener un novio, aparte prefiero centrarme más en mis estudios, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en alguien-agrego con una sonrisa- **_**"si tan sólo supieran..."-**_**pensó.**

_**Pues si, a pesar de que los años pasaban rápido I-pin había viajado desde Namimori solo para poder ver a sus amigos casi familia aunque sea sólo por corto tiempo, ya que se encontraba a la mitad de salir de la secundaria Namimori y tenía poco tiempo de descanso pero por fortuna o azares del destino salieron de vacaciones antes del tiempo acordado y las vacaciones serán un poco más largas así que decidió pasar unas semanas en Italia ya que no había problema la mansión Vongola contaba con muchas habitaciones, pero igual Tsuna se había encargado de que le hicieran una habitación a I-pin a su gusto.**_

**-Oye I-pin-Chan -llamaron Haru y Kyoko.**

**-¿eh?, ¿qué sucede Kyoko-Chan y Haru-Chan?.**

**-¿qué es lo que planeas usar de ropa?-cuestiono Haru viendo a I-pin de arriba a bajó.**

**-Uhmm, la verdad no lose, pensaba usar un vestido que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños pasado, pero no estoy segura que sea una buena opción.**

**-Pero si es muy bonito, ¿es el chino de color celeste con estampado de flores lilas y que te llega a mitad de la pierna no?-hablo Kyoko.**

**-Si, es ese-agrego algo sonrojada-sólo que ahora me queda ajustado a comparación de la primera ves -su sonrojo aumento un poco.**

**-¡pero si es muy bonito!, aparte estarás con nosotras no tienes porque avergonzaste I-pin-Chan.**

**-Saben, aún no lo comprenden bien del todo Kyoko y Haru-agrego Biancchi- a lo que I-pin se refiere es a que debido a que su cuerpo se ha desarrollado más rápido se vera algo atrevido en una jovencita de tan sólo quince años.**

**-Biancchi-san tiene razón-contesto I-pin.**

**-Tranquila-llego Hanna con un montón de ropa- te encontraremos algo acorde a ti I-pin.**

**-Hanna-san...mu-muchas gracias...a todas por querer ayudarme.**

**-hay, no tienes nada que agradecer...aunque ¿sabes? Tengo una idea más o menos de lo que puedes llevar.**

**-¿enserió?-cuestiono I-pin- ¿puedo ver?.**

**-Pero claro que si, es más -se llevó a la menor del grupo con ella- vamos a que te pruebes esta ropa.**

**-¿Qué le habrá escogido de ropa?-cuestiono Haru.**

**-La verdad no se, pero mientras haya sido Hanna la que escogió el conjunto estará genial-dijo Kyoko con un tanto de curiosidad.**

**-¡Haru también tiene curiosidad!.**

**-Tranquilas-dijo Hanna-es algo acorde a I-pin, y algo que la haga ver un poco atrevida pero discretamente.**

**-Es-Estoy lista-salió del baño I-pin- ¿qué les parece el conjunto que Hanna-san me dio?.**

_**I-pin traía consigo puesto una falda a la mitad de la pierna algo pegada mostrando bien sus piernas blancas y dándole forma a sus caderas, además de que traía consigo una blusa de color lila un poco floja de la cintura que de arriba dejaba ver un poco más de su piel blanca y claro dejando sus hombros al descubierto.**_

**-Hanna, sí que sabes hacer combinaciones.**

**-Deberías dedicarte al diseño de modas.**

**-Hay chicas no exageren, es un pasatiempo que me gusta bastante -se quedó viendo unos segundos a I-pin- Uhmm, unos zapatos negros vendrían bien, y también esto -se acercó a la menor del grupo para deshacer sus trenzas dejando su cabello completamente suelto con forma medio ondulado debido a sus trenzas-mucho mejor ¿no creen?.**

**-Está perfecto-hablo Biancchi- ya es hora de que se vayan, Hayato me acaba de enviar un mensaje en el cual les dijera que se apurarán, ellos ya se adelantaron al lugar, y que el coche que las llevara a el lugar ya está abajo esperándolas.**

**-¿tan pronto?-cuestiono Haru.**

**-Bueno, ya que.**

**-Ya vámonos muchachas -salió Hanna que se detuvo un poco para que I-pin la alcanzara- tranquila I-pin, no es otra cosa de otro mundo.**

**-lose Hanna-san, solo que me siento algo nerviosa porque después de un buen tiempo volveré a ver a todos como antes.**

**-lose, anda subamos al coche.**

_**Las chicas subieron a el coche robando una que otra mirada de los subordinados de la mansión Vongola.**_

_**Mientras por otro lado en el dichoso bar en una zona más privada (VIP), cortesía del dueño del bar ya que conocía a Ryohei, se encontraban todos los guardianes, si todos incluido el guardián de la nube, que sólo asistió porque le debía un favor a Ryohei, en fin ellos ya estaban con unos pocos tragos en sus estómagos y claro que no olvidemos, llamando la atención de muchas jóvenes que se encontraban en ese lugar.**_

-**Tsk-se quejó Gokudera- esas mujeres ya se demoraron bastante tiempo y tengo hambre.**

**-Tranquilo Gokudera, recuerda que al final de cuentas son mujeres -hablo Yamamoto- ellas siempre tardarán más de lo debido.**

**-Pero si están todo el día en la mansión haciendo nada, ¿cómo es posible que tarden tanto para salir?.**

**-yare,yare es que la estupidera de Gokudera es tan idiota que le es difícil comprender a las mujeres-hablo el más joven de los guardianes mientras tomaba un poco de vino.**

**-¡Cállate estúpida vaca!-grito Gokudera- ¡claro que comprendo!.**

**-Apuesto a que no has estado con una sola mujer-hablo burlonamente el joven bovino.**

**-C-claro que si-añadió un Gokudera con un leve rubor en su cara- s-solo que ese no es asuntó tuyo estúpida vaca -a lo que Gokudera sólo se dispuso a voltear hacia otro lugar.**

**-Si claro –volvió a molestar el Bovino- es increíble que hayas controlado tu humor de hace diez años estupidera.**

**-Ah, solo cierra la boca antes de que pierda la paciencia.**

**-Oh pero que bellas son.**

**-¿Quiénes son ellas?-se escuchaban varios cuchicheos de algunas mujeres, algunos de manera molesta, envidiosas y hasta de forma halagadora.**

**-La verdad, quien sabe, pero si que son todas muy hermosas.**

_**Ante estos comentarios, como ya era costumbre los guardianes Vongola solo se limitaron a alzar un poco la mirada para ver quienes llegaban o algo, todos excepto Hibari que como de costumbre no le gustaba perder el tiempo en esas cosas y que solo se encontraba en ese lugar por pagarle el favor a Ryohei.**_

**-¡HAAH!, ¡Son Kyoko, Hanna y las otras chicas! –exclamo Ryohei.**

**-Vaya que como siempre llamando la atención-agrego Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.**

**-Ya era hora de que llegaran-se quejó Gokudera.**

**-Como siempre, ellas siendo el centro de atención desde que eran jóvenes-agrego el bovino.**

**-¿Disculpe señorita, a donde se dirige? –cuestiono un guardia de una manera algo prepotente.**

**-A la zona VIP.**

**-hahaha, supongo que saben que no cualquiera entra en esa zona ¿cierto?-se burlo el guardia.**

**-¿Disculpa?-contesto algo molesta Haru.**

**-Ah-Hanna suspiro algo resignada- mi novio hizo reservación a inicios de mes en una zona VIP.**

**-Si claro y supongo que tu novio debe ser alguna clase de súper estrella importante a lo que Hanna solo esbozo una sonrisa como si estuviera esperando a escuchar eso del guardia.**

**-Sasagawa Ryohei.**

**-Claro claro –el guardia reviso la lista y efectivamente el nombre de Ryohei se encontraba ahí, una pequeña gota de sudor corrió por la mejilla del guardia- ¿y esperas a que una señorita como tu sea la pareja del boxeador Ryohei?.**

**-¡Pero por supuesto que sí!-exclamo Kyoko- mi hermano supo escoger a una buena novia, y usted no está clasificado para opinar sobre eso.**

**-¿H-hermano?.**

**-¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos pasar?-hablo cálidamente la menor del grupo.**

**-¿Eh? **_**"pero que bonita jovencita, a leguas se ve que no es de por aquí…" **_**, eh lo siento, sin reservación no hay pase.**

**-Oigan, ¿no creen que Kyoko-chan y las demás tienen problemas para poder pasar?-cuestiono el décimo.**

**-¿Tú crees?-pregunto algo incrédulo Gokudera.**

**-¡Déjenmelo a mí!-exclamo Ryohei- ¡esto es algo que tengo que resolver al extremo!.**

**-Oni-san-exclamo algo resignado el décimo mientras veía como Ryohei se dirigía a la entrada donde se encontraban las chicas- creo que eso es lo que caracteriza a Ryohei.**

**-Ya les dije que sin reservación no hay pase, ¡pero que mujeres tan mas testarudas!.**

**-¿Tiene algún problema con las señoritas?.**

**-¿Q-que?, ¡R-ryohei-sama!.**

**-¡Oni-san!-exclamo Kyoko alegre de ver a su hermano.**

**-Ryohei, este guardia no nos deja pasar-hablo Hanna viendo al guardia indignadamente.**

**-Señor, ¿usted sería tan amable de dejarlas pasar?, ellas son mi novia –decía mientras abrazaba a Hanna rodeándola por el hombro-, mi pequeña hermana menor y amigas de nosotros.**

**-¡C-claro que si Ryohei-sama!, y-yo solo me limitaba a seguir las órdenes del lugar.**

**-Está bien, solo que no se vuelva a repetir mientras seamos nosotros y aquel grupo de al fondo-señalo con la mirada al resto de los guardianes Vongola.**

**-¡No se volverá a repetir Sasagawa-san!.**

_**Pasando de ese pequeño problema las chicas pudieron pasar y así al fin llegaron a donde se encontraban el resto de los guardianes.**_

**-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-cuestiono Gokudera ya molesto pero sin darlo a notar.**

**-¿Pues qué esperabas?-hablo Haru algo molesta- somos mujeres y siempre tenemos que estar muy presentables para cualquier situación.**

**-Hola chicos-saludo la menor del grupo de mujeres.**

**-¿Y quién es su amiga?-cuestiono Yamamoto.**

**-Hay Yamamoto-san no tiene mucho que nos vimos, fue hace unos meses atrás.**

**-¿I-PIN?-cuestionaron Yamamoto, Tsuna y Gokudera.**

**-¡I-pin!-el Bovino se dispuso a ir a abrazarla fuertemente-que bueno que si decidiste venir.**

**-Lambo me asfixias-dijo entre risas- claro que iba a venir tonto, quería verlos a todos-sonrió.**

**-Te ves muy diferente a la última vez que nos vimos I-pin-dijo Tsuna.**

**-Hay Sawada-san, pero si solo han pasado unos cuantos meses, no es para tanto.**

**-¿Verdad que I-pin ya se ve muy cambiada chicos?-cuestiono Haru a los chicos.**

**-E-esto-intento cambiar de tema la menor- ¿y cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?-cuestionaba a los guardianes mientras se sentaba en un banquito imitando a las demás chicas que hacían lo mismo.**

**-Alrededor de una hora-contesto Gokudera.**

**-No seas exagerado-lo regaño Haru.**

**-Tú no sabes nada mujer.**

**-Pero que grosero eres Gokudera, no has cambiado nada en ese aspecto-se quejó Haru.**

**-De verdad lo siento-se disculpó I-pin- fue mi culpa, llegue a ultima hora y hice que las chicas se retrasaran, así que mil disculpas-decía algo apenada mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.**

**-No se preocupen, no hay cuidado, lo importante es que llegaron-contesto Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.**

**-Creo que es hora de pedir algo para cenar-menciono Gokudera mientras veía la carta de recomendación de platillos.**

**-¿Por qué no ordenaron algo antes?-pregunto Haru.**

**-Porque el décimo quiso que las esperáramos para ordenar todos juntos.**

**-Hay Tsuna-kun no los hubieras hecho esperar-dijo Kyoko mientras se apegaba un poco más a Tsuna para tomarle la mano.**

**-Es que quería que todos ordenáramos por igual para ir casi al mismo ritmo, aunque en lo que se refiere a bebidas si nos les hemos adelantado-contesto Tsuna con una leve sonrisa- te ves muy guapa esta noche Kyoko-chan-volvió a sonreírle a Kyoko.**

**-Gracias Tsu-kun.**

**-Esto…disculpen que interrumpa pero, ¿ya están listos para ordenar?-cuestiono el mesero listo para anotar las ordenes.**

**-Oh, yo pediré chuletas de puerco a la Italiana-hablo el Bovino- oh, y un vino tinto de nuevo por favor.**

**-Yo aún no sé qué ordenar-Haru se encontraba dudosa en que pedir- creo que por lo mientras pediré una bebida, ¿si me puede traer una piña colada?, por favor.**

**-¡A mi tráigame la especialidad del restaurant!-exclamo Ryohei enérgicamente como siempre, pero volteo hacia Hana hablando con toda la serenidad del mundo- ¿Qué te apetece pedir?.**

**-Pues, no se, pero creo que tomare del tuyo.**

**-Bien.**

_**En un lugar algo apartado, bueno ni tanto en la misma zona donde estaban todos los guardianes, al fondo se encontraban Hibari Kyoya y Tetsuya Kusakabe.**_

**-Kyo-san, ¿va a ordenar algo?.**

**-Una botella de sake-contesto secamente como ya es de costumbre del guardián de la nube.**

**-Pero Kyo-san, no ha comido y recuerde lo que la última ves paso por no traer comida en su estómago y andar bebiendo.**

**-Dije una botella de Sake-le lanzo una mirada fulminante- eso que tome la última vez era Vodka…yo no tolero el Vodka.**

**-E-está bien Kyo-san –Kusakabe se dispuso a ir personalmente por la botella de sake ya que como era de esperarse Hibari no confiaba mucho en que algún mesero se la trajera.**

**-Tampoco tolero a tantos herbívoros juntos como borregos…y pensar que solo es por devolverle el favor a Sasagawa –decía entre gruñidos muy bajos mientras observaba las luces de colores que hacían formas diferentes del otro lado del bar que era como una tipo disco, y dio gracias en sus pensamientos de que a el boxeador no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer su festejo en la parte donde se encontraba la disco, no toleraría estar entre tanto herbívoro, suficiente tenía con aguantar a Sawada y compañía como para aguantar a personas desconocidas y alguna que otra mujerzuela insinuándosele tan descaradamente.**

**-¡Oye guapo!-le hablaron un grupo de mujeres de la zona VIP de al lado que había- ¡vente para acá con nosotras, la pasaras bien!.**

**El guardián les lanzo una mirada fulminante peor que la que le había lanzado a Kusakabe a lo que ellas no le dieron tanta importancia ya que les parecía atractivo.**

**-Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en mujerzuelas tan herbívoras como ustedes-se voltio de nuevo hacia otro lado para evitar a esas mujeres en lo que esperaba a Kusakabe con el sake.**

_**De nuevo con Ryohei y compañía…**_

**-Buenas noches señoritas-se escucharon voces del otro lado de la zona en la que se encontraban los Vongola.**

**-¿Y estos?-cuestiono el Bovino.**

**-Si no les importa queremos entablar conversación con las señoritas.**

**-Ellas vienen acompañadas-se puso de pie Gokudera.**

**-Oye tranquilo- Ryohei hizo lo mismo para poder calmar un poco a Gokudera.**

**-Ya veo-hablo uno de los sujetos- ¿pero ellas dos no, cierto?-decía mientras posaba su mirada en Haru e I-pin.**

**-Te dije que venían acompañadas-Gokudera alzo un poco más la voz pero sintió una mano en su hombro, era Ryohei.**

**-Oye viejo, ellas pueden decir por si solas si quieren venir con nosotros o no-hablo otro de los muchachos que no eran guardianes.**

**-En eso tiene razón-contesto Ryohei.**

**-¿Acaso quieren ir con estos sujetos? –Gokudera cuestiono a Haru y I-pin.**

**-…-Haru solo se mantenía callada intentando ignorar por completo a los sujetos, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse por los cumplidos que le decían.**

**-¿Tú no eres de por aquí verdad?-cuestionaba a I-pin, pero esta solo se disponía a ignorarlo ya que no le daba buena espina aquel sujeto y compañía.**

**-Kyo-san, le he traído el sake que pidió-le decía al guardián mientras ponía la botella en la mesa.**

**-Al fin…sírveme un trago.**

**-S-sí, Kyo-san-Kusakabe servía tranquilamente el sake hasta que hablo- parece que Gokudera-san se ha alterado un poco.**

**-El siempre es así ¿Qué no?-Hibari se disponía a darle un trago a su baso.**

**-Sí, pero creo que se molestó porque están elogiando a las señoritas.**

**-Por una mujer…que acción tan más herbívora, alterarse por una mujer a la que elogian, eso es tan herbívoro que…**

**-¿Pasa algo Kyo-san?-cuestionaba Kusakabe al ver que su jefe no termino de hablar se preocupó, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba bien, pero tenía su mirada puesta en el lugar donde se encontraban los herbívoros, viendo las acciones de Gokudera por hacer que esos sujetos se fueran sin tener éxito alguno.**

**-¿Sabes?, estas muy guapa –el sujeto nuevamente volvió a elogiar a la china sin recibir respuesta, ni mirada alguna proveniente de ella-¿eres difícil eh?-volvió a decirle mientras que ahora la tomaba del mentón volteándola hacia el con algo de brusquedad.**

**-¡Oye cretino deja a I-pin en paz!-intervino el Bovino.**

**-Ya veo, tu eres la clase de super man de ella, ¿no?.**

**-No, ¡soy su hermano y te las veras conmigo si la vuelves a tocar o elogiar!.**

**-¡Que se larguen de aquí!-grito Gokudera.**

**-No sin antes lograr hablar con las señoritas.**

**-¡ellas no quieren hablar con ustedes!-contesto Lambo.**

**-¿Te llamas I-pin, cierto?-cuestiono uno de los sujetos, vaya que eran necios.**

**-¿Eso importa?-solo se limitó a contestar eso la menor.**

**-Pequeña perra-volvió agarrarla del mentón con brusquedad para que ella lo viera directamente mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado.**

**-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!.**

**-Sawada, ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Ryohei.**

**-No lo sé, esos sujetos ya fueron muy insistentes, vayamos para ver qué podemos hacer, no podemos hacer un gran escándalo ya que ellos aquí si son personas normales no involucradas en nada de la mafia que nosotros conocemos.**

**-Tienes razón Tsuna, solo hablemos con naturalidad con ellos, tal vez así se vayan ahora sí.**

**-Si Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, quédate aquí con Hana-san, no tardaremos en volver.**

**-Si Tsu-kun.**

**-Hana tengan cuidado tu y Kyoko, no se muevan de aquí.**

**-Claro Ryokei.**

_**Dicho eso, Sawada, Ryohei y Yamamoto se dirigieron a donde estaban Lambo y Gokudera teniendo aquel "pequeño" problema con aquellos sujetos.**_

**-¿Qué, crees que vayan hacer Hana?.**

**-La verdad no lose, solo espero que no se vayan al extremo de los golpes.**

**-Lose, mi hermano es lo que me preocupa.**

**-Lose Kyoko, pero ha aprendido a controlarse, ha madurado mucho en el transcurso de estos diez años.**

**-Lo se, es increíble cómo hemos cambiado todos…aunque…nunca había visto tan molesto a Gokudera-san, desde hace diez años su comportamiento había cambiado y ahora solo porque se acercaron esos tipos se molesto tanto.**

**-Es divertido ver como se encela Gokudera, ¿no crees Kyoko?.**

**-¿Celoso?, ¿pero porque?.**

**-Pues, yo lo sé, pero el punto está en que si el está enterado de porque sus reacciones son así tan repentinamente.**

**-¿A Gokudera-san le gusta I-pin-chan?.**

**-No, si mi intuición femenina no falla, esta así por ella.**

**-¿¡Por Haru-chan!?-Hana asintió con la cabeza levemente.**

**-Pero si ellos siempre están peleando o discutiendo por cualquier cosa.**

**-Así es la vida de misteriosa Kyoko.**

_**Mientras con el alboroto que tenían los guardianes.**_

**-¡Ya, largo de aquí!-grito Gokudera de nuevo- ¡mujer vete a donde están Kyoko y Hana!-Gokudera hagarro a Haru del brazo para moverla un poco brusco mientras hacía que fuera con las demás.**

**-¡Oye!-exclamo Ryohei mientras tronaba sus dedos- ¿Cuál es el problema aquí?.**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-cuestiono Tsuna.**

**-¡Decimo!-exclamo Gokudera.**

**-¡Vongola!, ese sujeto quiere a I-pin a la fuerza –Lambo señalaba a el otro muchacho que tenía a la joven china con la mirada en él.**

**-Ya veo-exclamo Tsuna.**

**-¿Lambo, estas celoso?-pregunto Yamamoto algo divertido.**

**-No son celos de los que crees Yamamoto, solo que no me gusta que sujetos como el traten así a las mujeres, y mas cuando se trata de alguien de mi familia.**

**-Ya veo, tienes los celos típicos de un hermano.**

**-Exacto, ¡Y ese sujeto no me agrada!.**

**-D-disculpen-hablo Tsuna algo nervioso pero sin hacerlo notar- c-creo que I-pin-chan no quiere entablar conversación contigo, ¿podrías dejar de dar molestias ya en mi zona por favor?.**

**-Sawada-san-exclamo I-pin- ¿si sabes que estoy bien y que esto no es nada verdad?-tranquilizo un poco a Tsuna al hacer unos movimientos en los puntos vitales de las manos haciendo que sujeto la soltara y ella ágilmente logro alejarse de donde estaba dirigiéndose a una zona un poco apartada de donde estaba.**

**-¿¡Pero que!?, ¡esto no se quedara así!- ambos sujetos se fueron de la zona donde estaban los guardianes.**

**-¿Estas bien I-pin?-cuestiono Lambo.**

**-Claro que si tonto-le sonrió- recuerda que se defenderme bien de sujetos igual o peor que esos.**

**-Qué alivio-suspiro Tsuna- mientras se sentaba nuevamente al lado de Kyoko y Ryohei al lado de Hana.**

**-¿Estas bien Haru-chan?-cuestiono Kyoko al ver a su amiga algo seria.**

**-¿eh?, si, si claro que estoy bien Kyoko-chan.**

_**Después de ese "pequeño" incidente, los guardianes y las muchachas lo olvidaron de un momento a otro mientras platicaban, comían y bebían, se habían percatado de que cierta persona estaba ahí viendo todo el "show", bueno Ryohei sabía bien que a el no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas pero igual pudo notar como el guardián de la nube prestaba un poco de atención a lo que sucedía.**_

_**Bueno es todo por ahora, me retiro!, espero buenos comentarios :D**_


	2. No eres molesta

Hola!, siento mucho la demora para subir el capitulo dos!, es que andaba haciendo tramites para la universidad, presentando un examen de admisión y todo eso, lo siento de verdad!, pero aquí esta de vuelta el segundo capitulo!, espero que sea de su agrado visual :B, para los que lo leen, en fin dejando claro los personajes y la serie de katekyo hitman reborn!, son de Akira Amano, así que paso a retirarme c:

* * *

**Capitulo II.- No eres molesta.**

_**La noche pasaba algo lenta, mientras los Guardianes y sus acompañantes la pasaban bien bebiendo, algunos con moderación otros en exceso, y otros al extremo, platicaban, pedían uno que otro aperitivo o botana, otros intercambiaban miradas fulminantes con algunas otras personas...en este caso "otros " por quedarse mirando hacia donde se encontraban los Guardianes y compañía.**_

**-Gokudera-kun, ¿A dónde vas?-cuestiono el décimo al ver que el guardián de la tormenta iba a salir del lugar.**

**-¡Décimo!-exclamo- pues yo…esto…iré a fumar un cigarrillo.**

**-Pero estamos en la zona de fumadores, ya que Ryohei pensó en que tú así lo querrías.**

**-Es que…bueno, quisiera tomar un poco de aire fresco de afuera –sonrió algo nervioso por excusarse de una manera tan tonta- pero regresare pronto, no se preocupe décimo-dicho lo último el guardián de la Tormenta solo decidió irse a buscar una salida lo más pronto posible.**

**-**_**"Gokudera-kun…" **_**–pensó el décimo mientras veía como su guardián salía de aquel lugar, sabía que algo no estaba bien…pero no era el momento ni lugar para hablar de ello, así que solo decidió irse a sentar de nuevo al lado de su ya novia Sasawaga Kyoko, en ocasiones aun le costaba creer que al fin se encontraba con ella después de mucho tiempo de querer confesarse nunca creyó en hacerlo, y mucho menos en el estado de ebriedad que se encontraba hace algunos años atrás, al principio se sintió un poco mal por Haru, ya que él sabía de antemano de sus sentimientos hacia él, aunque Haru en ese momento no le dio importancia, ya que se encontraba feliz por su amiga y por su Tsuna-san, que después de un tiempo contra la batalla con Byakuran se dio cuenta de que el en verdad estaba interesado en su amiga y no en ella por lo tanto decidió concentrarse mejor en otras cosas y dejar que sus amigos fueran felices.**

**-Tsu-kun, ¿a dónde se fue Gokudera-san?-cuestiono Kyoko.**

**-¿Eh?, bueno me dijo que quería salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.**

**-Oh…¿estará bien?-cuestiono para sí misma la novia del décimo.**

**-Él está bien-hablo Haru- todos sabemos que Gokudera-kun es así, no hay de qué preocuparnos-decía mientras sonreía.**

**-Es cierto, conociendo como es, al rato se le pasara y vendrá de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo sonriente Yamamoto.**

**-¡Vamos a bailar! –opto por decir animadamente Haru.**

**-¿Qué?-dijeron los guardianes al unísono.**

**-Sí, hace mucho que no nos divertimos, ¿Qué dices Tsu-kun?-hablo animadamente Kyoko con una sonrisa a la cual Tsuna no sabía decir que no.**

**-E-está bien Kyoko-chan-dijo resignadamente el décimo, si él era de los que no podía negarse a cualquier persona, con su novia no tenía opción, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella decía solo por verla feliz.**

**-Hana, ¿quieres venir?.**

**-¿Eh?, ¿hablas enserio Kyoko?-cuestionaba Hana con algo de duda.**

**-Sí, hace mucho que no nos divertimos como antes, aunque solo sea por esta noche vamos a divertirnos como antes ¿sí?-decía animadamente mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga- aparte, no creo que mi Oni-chan se niegue, ¿verdad Oni-chan?.**

**-¿Yo?, no claro que no, si para eso pedí que mi cumple años se festejara aquí, ¡para pasarla al extremo!.**

**-Veo que no me queda más opción-opto por decir Hana algo resignada pero feliz, al menos sabía que estaría con sus amigas y su novio.**

**-I-pin, ¿vienes?-cuestiono el Bovino mientras veía a su amiga de toda la infancia y parte de juventud que se encontraba solamente sentada bebiendo de su vaso.**

**-Eh…no…bueno tal vez los alcance en un ratito más, ya sabes que…bueno Lambo tú me conoces y sabes bien que lo de bailar no se me da tan bien que digamos, pero tu ve y diviértete, los alcanzare en un ratito más.**

**-Yare, yare, pero vienes, te estaremos esperando todos haya, no nos quedes mal-dijo esto último el Bovino mientras salían de su zona privada con los demás guardianes.**

**-¿Segura que no vienes ya I-pin-chan?-la cuestiono Haru antes de salir.**

**-Sí, no te preocupes Haru-san, ahorita en un momento más los alcanzo-dijo dándole una sonrisa.**

**-Está bien, ¡te estaremos esperando haya!**

**-¡Haru-san!, ¿Qué si ya está lista?-le cuestiono el Bovino que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellas.**

**-¿¡Hahi!?, ¡espérenme Lambo-kun!-salió lo más rápido posible para alcanzar al joven Bovino que se encontraba esperándola. **

_**La muchacha de cabellos negros que se quedó en aquel lugar privado soltó un corto suspiro de alivio, sentía mucha tranquilidad después de que todos se fueron por petición de las muchachas a la parte del bar donde se encontraba la discoteca, se sentía algo tranquilo el lugar donde se encontraba ya que hace unos momentos se escuchaban risas, chistes, comentarios fuera de lugar o sin sentido, admitió que en cuanto regresara a Namimori extrañaría esos momentos ya que tenía que regresar para poder terminar la secundaria y seguir en su trabajo de repartidora de Ramen, sabía que en su regreso a Namimori el tío Kawahiro estaría algo molesto, dejo el pequeño barandal donde se encontraba recargada para irse a sentar en uno de los banquitos, no sin antes sentir como su corazón se paró de impresión al escuchar ciertos gruñidos que al instante pudo reconocer.**_

_**-**_**Estúpidos herbívoros…odio cuando se juntan como una manada de borregos…-gruño el guardián de la nube mientras tomaba otro sorbo de sake, claro que I-pin no pudo ver si Hibari estaba o no estaba consumiendo alcohol debido a la poca luz que había en esas zonas privadas que hay en los bares, aunque lo dudaba mucho, simplemente no podía imaginar a el guardián de la nube en un estado de ebriedad.**

_**-"¡No puede ser!, ¿se encontraba aquí todo el tiempo?, ¡no lo creo!...el…él no es de estar en lugares como estos…¿o tal vez si?, digo todos tenemos derecho a venir a lugares como estos…pero…¿el aquí?, esas no son cosas que Hibari-san haría…"-la muchacha solo se concentraba en sus pensamientos tratando de tener el más mínimo contacto visual con guardián dando la espalda, sabía que la voz provenía de un rincón, ¿pero de cuál?, sabía de antemano que estaba siendo algo mal educada, ¿Qué diría su maestro si la viera actuar así?, no sabía, aunque estaba agradecida de que no se encontrara ahí-"aunque…tal vez solo sea una mala jugada que está haciendo mi cerebro…"-pensó esto último mientras le daba un sorbo al popote a su bebida.**_

**-¿uh?, ¿I-pin-chan?-cuestiono el hombre moreno que se encontraba llegando con otra botella de sake y con un ojo morado, cortesía de su jefe y sus tonfas, solo por sugerirle que ya se estaba excediendo al beber, y sabía de antemano que Hibari no tomaba con frecuencia.**

**-¡K-kusakabe-san!-dijo alegremente de ver a Tetsuya mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo.**

**-Oh si eras tú después de todo-sonrió amablemente el moreno mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de la joven-me costó algo de trabajo reconocerte sin tus trenzas y vestida tan formalmente.**

**-No seas exagerado Kusakabe-san-hablo tímidamente con un leve sonrojo- no he cambiado tanto.**

**-Pues eso no parecía hace rato-decía mientras colocaba en la mesa de al lado la botella de sake.**

**-Kusakabe-san…¿tu estas bebiendo?-cuestiono con curiosidad, solo para asegurarse de ciertas cosas que pasaban por su mente hace unos momentos atrás.**

**-Uhmm…digamos que sí, pero el sake y yo no nos llevamos tan bien, prefiero el whisky.**

**-entonces…**

**-Kusakabe…-llamo secamente a su subordinado, mientras en el caso de Kusabake e I-pin se pudo notar que un escalofrió recorrió sus espinas dorsales al escuchar tal voz- ¿Dónde está lo que te pedí?.**

**-¡K-kyo-san!-contesto el moreno algo alterado ante la pregunta de su jefe- ¡a-aquí lo traigo!-Kusakabe sabiendo que su integridad física podría empeorar decidió dejar el sake que su jefe le había ordenado traer en la mesa en la que se encontraba el- s-siento mucho la demora, Kyo-san.**

_**Hibari solo soltó un gruñido, lo cual Kusakabe entendió en que era "está bien, que no vuelva a pasar o te golpeare hasta la muerte", el moreno no hizo más que soltar un suspiro de alivio pues tanto tiempo con su jefe había logrado comprender cada faceta de él, cosa que era imposible para cualquier otro guardián e inclusive Tsuna, a excepción de Reborn claro está.**_

**-Eh…-titubeo la muchacha peli negra sujetando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello suelto- yo…yo…me voy…pa…para no dar…**_**-No eres molesta-**_**le escucho decir al guardián de la nube.**

**-¿Qué?-cuestionaron Kusakabe e I-pin al mismo tiempo sin mostrar la sorpresa de ambos.**

**-No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces-dijo secamente mientras sostenía su bebida.**

_**Kusakabe e I-pin se miraron mutuamente, eso fue… ¿extraño?...bueno viniendo de Hibari se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero ¿decir eso?, quien sabe…**_

**-"Creo que no le debo tomar importancia…tal vez sea cierto y no doy molestias, aunque por cierto modo me siento ¿bien por lo que dijo?, no sé si debería tomarlo como un cumplido o un simple comentario…" –I-pin fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un comentario que fue un susurro por parte de Kasukabe- disculpa, Kasukabe-san ¿podrias repetir lo que dijiste?.**

**-Mejor vayamos un rato a la barra ¿sí?**

**-are…[1], está bien-sonrío- pero, ¿no crees que Hibari-san se enojara si te vas de aquí?.**

**-No creo, pero después de todo le informare.**

**-Sí…esto…me iré adelantando un poco en lo que tú vas con Hibari-san.**

**-Está bien, ya te alcanzo-dicho eso Kasukabe fue a donde Hibari- Kyo-san…**

**-No la dejes sola…-contesto con su típica seriedad mientras se ponía de pie con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dirigiéndose a la salida del pequeño palco en el que se encontraba- no quiero problemas con Sawada, ni con ninguno de los otros herbívoros.**

**-¿eh?...claro Kyo-san-se quedó algo pensativo ante aquellas palabras…bueno si es que se podían interpretar como palabras porque para el conocimiento que Kasukabe tenía por interpretar las facetas cambiables de su jefe, era más bien era una orden, una de esas órdenes que daba Hibari, de que si no la cumplía era hombre muerto- ¡Kyo-san!-le hablo antes de que Hibari se fuera- ¿A dónde va?.**

**-Voy a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, no me busques, no me llames y no me molestes.**

**-Kyo-san-susurro- tenga cuidado-vio cómo su jefe se iba a quien sabe dónde y salió del pequeño palco donde estaban para ir con I-pin.**

_**Del otro lado del bar se encontraban unas muchachas muy alegres bailando mientras sus acompañantes solo se disponían a observarlas viendo que no hubiera "buitres asechándolas", Ryohei por su parte no quitaba la vista de Hana y su hermana Kyoko, Tsuna igual que Ryohei tenía el ojo bien puesto en Kyoko, pero en cierto tiempo también miraba a su amiga Haru, aunque de ella no se preocupaba tanto dado que se encontraban Lambo y Yamamoto con ella.**_

**-Oye Sawada-llamo Ryohei mientras observaba a su hermana y a Hana.**

**-¿Qué pasa Oni-san?.**

**-Nunca hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de esto-su semblante se puso serio, lo cual provoco cierto nerviosismo en Tsuna.**

**-¿Q-que cosa oni-san?-cuestiono dudoso y nervioso tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo.**

**-Sabes que Kyoko es mi pequeña hermana, y la única que tengo…**

_**Genial, ahora Tsuna ya había completado el rompecabezas, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraído?, ¡sabía que en algún momento ese tema lo iba a tocar con Ryohei!, claro siempre y cuando no estuviera Kyoko escuchando de lo que hablaran, ya que su Ryohei siempre se inventaba una excusa tonta como "es cosa de hombres", típico en el.**_

**-E-entiendo a lo que quieres llegar oni-san-Tsuna trago saliva para calmar su nerviosismo- y…bueno, tu sabes que siempre me ha gustado y la he querido, en algun momento de mi vida en el pasado…y más de la forma en la que paso todo-rio nerviosamente pero con un deje de alegría al recordar tal acto.**

_**Pues sí, en aquel tiempo ya se encontraban en la preparatoria Namimori, habían dejado todo rastro de los jóvenes que eran en secundaria cuando apenas cursaron la preparatoria, si ese día es imborrable para todos los guardianes, exceptuando a Hibari, pero también se vio involucrado de cierta forma.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Habían pasado meses desde que ingresaron a la preparatoria Nami, los muchachos habían crecido más , si, y Tsuna también quedo sorprendido debido a su crecimiento, nunca pensó en que fuera a crecer un poco más, en fin por pura "suerte" del destino, más bien Reborn quedo encargado de que dejaran en un mismo grupo a Gokudera, Yamamoto y a Tsuna, por otra parte no se tuvo que hacer nada por Ryohei ni Hibari, puesto que no sabían si era por cosa de estar en un mismo grupo o por el hecho de que asi tocaba, siempre quedaban en el mismo grupo, pasaron meses y pues Kyoko y Haru corrieron la suerte de estar juntas, pero en diferente salón al de Tsuna y compañía.**_

_**El tiempo había pasado rápido y consigo el semestre escolar, ahora estaban en segundo semestre y temporada otoño-invierno, lo cual significaban muchos eventos y festivales de la preparatoria, a los cuales los guardianes Vongola tenían que asistir no solo eso, si no participar en ellos, por cortesía del ex-arcobaleno del pacificador del sol, Reborn tal como los muchachos había dejado cualquier rasgo infantil fuera de él, ahora era alto, mucho más alto que Tsuna y sus guardianes, lo cual le llevo a parecer un muchacho que cursara la preparatoria, pero este obviamente se las ingenio a su modo para hacerse pasar por "maestro sustituto" del grupo de Sawada, pronto como se mencionó antes los obligaba a participar en cualquier clase de evento/festival escolar aplicándoles su entrenamiento espartano, algunos alumnos llegaron a notar la fijación que tenía su "profesor sustituto" por dicho grupo de tres jóvenes de segundo semestre y los otros dos de cuarto, así igual volvió a pasar el tiempo de rápido obligo a Tsuna a invitar a Kyoko al baile escolar de Halloween, como a las pastorelas navideñas y al final al festival de año nuevo.**_

_**-ah-soltó un suspiro pesado mientras estaba en la bañera con agua tibia- no entiendo, ¿Por qué Reborn se aferró tanto a esto?, digo, no me molesta en nada, paso más tiempo con Kyoko-chan…y a pesar del duro entrenamiento espartano que recibimos no se, de algún modo me hace feliz…**_

_**-¡Apresúrate a salir ya del baño Dame-Tsuna!-grito Reborn del otro lado del baño golpeando salvajemente la puerta- ¿o es que quieres dejar plantada a Kyoko?-esbozo una sonrisa perversa de las que solo él podía hacer.**_

_**-¡Reborn!-grito algo alterado- "¿dejar plantada a Kyoko-chan?"…¡IIIIIIIIIIIIHHH!-chillo como de costumbre mientras salía de la bañera cubriéndose con la toalla para salir rápidamente del baño para ir a su habitación- ¡se me había olvidado que hoy iría con Kyoko-chan!-empezó a buscar con desesperación su ropa y se cambió.**_

_**-Sigues siendo el bueno para nada Tsuna-decía Reborn que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Tsuna.**_

_**-¡Cierra la boca!...¡IHHHHHHHHHH!-chillo al ver como Reborn lo apuntaba con su pistola.**_

_**-Largo.**_

_**Tsuna antes de salir de la casa tomo un vaso de té caliente que estaba en la cocina, solo para mantenerse caliente de su casa a la casa de Kyoko debido a las bajas temperaturas del invierno. Y salió rápidamente de la casa despidiéndose de su mama con el típico "¡me voy!", Nana solo le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, Reborn se quedó en la entrada de la casa viéndolo correr como un idiota y sonrió perversamente de nuevo.**_

_**Kyoko estaba en la sala de su casa esperando a que Tsuna llegara hasta que escucho que tocaron la puerta y vio a un Tsuna aparentemente sonrojado, ella pensó debido al frío que hacía, y solo salió de su casa regalándole una sonrisa a Tsuna.**_

_**-No te despediste de tus padres-hablo Tsuna con algo de nerviosismo para poder romper el silencio que había entre ambos mientras frotaba sus manos para mantenerlas tibias.**_

_**-No te preocupes Tsuna-kun, oni-chan salió sin decir nada y mis padres están de viaje.**_

_**-Ya veo-sonrió- "¿A dónde habrá ido oni-san?"-pensó el castaño.**_

_**-¡Wow!-expreso Kyoko- ¡El templo se ve fabuloso en estas épocas del año!, ¿no lo crees Tsuna-kun?.**_

_**-¿eh?, si claro que si –solo se dispuso a observar la sonrisa que Kyoko tenía en su rostro.**_

_**-Vayamos por sake dulce-dijo Kyoko.**_

_**-Sí, nos servirá para mantenernos un poco tibios.**_

_**Por otro lado no muy lejos de la pareja se encontraba alguien, bueno varias sombras siguiéndoles el paso.**_

_**-¿No creen que estamos abusando mucho de la privacidad de Tsuna y Kyoko?-cuestiono divertido Yamamoto.**_

_**-¡estúpido fanático del beisbol!, no es abuso, ¡es precaución, solo imagina si un atentado llegara a pasar contra el décimo!.**_

_**-ya, ya, no tienes por qué exaltarte tanto Gokudera…por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí sempai?-cuestiono a Ryohei.**_

_**-¿¡Eh!?, ¡Yo, bueno yo…!...¡suelo venir al templo solo para matar el tiempo y como los vi aquí decidí unírmeles!.**_

_**-Ya veo-sonrió Yamamoto.**_

_**-¡Que excusa tan mas estúpida cabeza de césped!.**_

_**-¿¡Que dijiste cabeza de pulpo!?.**_

_**-Ya, vamos tranquilos-Yamamoto trataba de calmarlos con su típica sonrisa- si siguen así pronto nos haremos notar mucho y no creo que sea muy buena ide…**_

_**-¿Qué creen que están haciendo montando esta clase de alboroto herbívoros?.**_

_**-¡H-Hibari-san!-dijeron al unísono los tres.**_

_**-Les hice una pregunta.**_

_**-Esto bueno pues…**_

_**-Ciao, Hibari-saludo Reborn saliendo de entre los arbustos.**_

_**-Hola bebe-por un momento se le había olvidado que aquel "bebe" el que conocía, y ya no era más un bebe, su maldición había sido quitada desde la pelea de los representantes-…se me había olvidado que ya habías crecido.**_

_**-¿Qué te trae por aquí Hibari?-cuestiono Reborn tomando su típico café de un termo.**_

_**-Pasaba por aquí-contesto como si nada, para los demás guardianes era algo sorprendente ver como Reborn mantenía una conversación con Hibari sin tener una pelea siquiera por parte del mencionado- pero empecé a escuchar a unos molestos herbívoros.**_

_**-Estamos viendo como Tsuna progresa con Kyoko-volvió a decir como si nada Reborn-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?.**_

_**-Es molesto, no me gusta estar entre tanto herbívoro…**_

_**-¡Lambo-san esta aquí!-grito el pequeño niño vaca, que contaba con siete años de edad y ahora su cabello no era tan afro, pero si podía guardar cosas en el aun.**_

_**-¡Cierra la boca vaca estúpida!-le grito Gokudera dándole un severo golpe.**_

_**-¡Lambo, no molestes a las demás personas!-se escuchó una vocecita menor, de una pequeña niña de dos trencitas.**_

_**-Debo mantener…la calma…-dijo el niño tratando de callar su llanto, cosa que fue imposible y termino rompiéndolo-¡siempre se la pasan golpeando a Lambo-san, eres un idiota maldita estupidera!-dijo el niño entre lágrimas sacando su bazuca la cual fue lanzada en un ademan que paso desapercibido por los guardianes haciendo caer la bazuca en la niña de trencitas.**_

_**-Tienes mala puntería vaca estúpida.**_

_**-¿eh?, ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto una I-pin de diecisiete años.**_

_**-En el templo Nami diez años atrás-contesto Reborn sin preocupación.**_

_**-¿Lambo volvió a usar la bazuca?...-observo con detenimiento el lugar- ¡ah, ya sé que va a pasar en unos momentos!-salió la muchacha corriendo a toda velocidad entre los árboles.**_

_**-"ella otra vez"-pensó Hibari.**_

_**-¿A dónde vas?-preguntaron los otros guardianes.**_

_**-Si quieren ver que es lo que pasa con Sawada-san y Kyoko-chan vengan-les sugirió la muchacha.**_

_**-Bueno, no es mala idea-dijo entre risas Yamamoto mientras la seguía.**_

_**-¡vamos al EXTREMO!.**_

_**-Tsk, ¡ya que!-se quejó Gokudera siguiendo a Yamamoto y a Ryohei dejando a Reborn y Hibari atras.**_

_**-¿Seguro que no vienes?-volvió a cuestionar a Hibari mientras acomodaba su sombrero y tomaba el mismo camino que los otros- después de todo ella está aquí-esbozo una sonrisa mientras la torcía.**_

_**-Cierra la boca.**_

_**-Tómalo como un favor que tendrás que devolverme algún dia-dijo burlonamente mientras alcanzaba a los otros guardianes.**_

_**Mientras donde Tsuna y Kyoko…**_

_**-¡Ky-Kyoko-chan!-le llamo un sonrojado Sawada.**_

_**-¿Si, Tsuna-kun?.**_

_**-E-esto…yo…yo…yo quería decirte algo importante-empezó a jugar con sus dedos-b-bueno es importante pa-para mi…y…solo quiero que si después de lo que vaya a decir, se-sea cual sea t-tu respuesta la tomare a bien…y…y que si-sig-sigamos siendo a-amigos…**_

_**-Tsuna-kun-contesto algo sorprendida con un, un muy leve rubor- ¿q-que sucede?.**_

_**-E-est-esto…b-bue-b-u-bueno…-el castaño llego a un punto en el que no sabía ni que hacer o decir con exactitud, todo le daba vueltas, pero claro esta quien sabe de donde tenía fuerza para mantenerse a un de pie, le empezó a dar hipo y su voz empezó a sonar…¿extraña?, como si de un borracho se tratara, pero que el recuerde no tomo ni una sola gota de alcohol…¿o eso creía?...¡claro!,¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡el té que se tomó antes de salir de su casa estaba adulterado!, ya se las cobraría con Reborn por meterse en sus asuntos personales.**_

_**-Tsuna-kun, ¿estás bien?.**_

_**-¡Kyoko-chan!...¡hip!-la abrazo repentinamente, por dios…¡la estaba abrazando!, ¿¡Qué explicación daría ahora!?, no podía decirle que Reborn le puso algo al té que bebió antes de salir de su casa, jamás se lo creería y peor aún, ¡no podía decirle que estaba medio ebrio!, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza al ver la reacción de Kyoko por su repentino abrazo, ¿qué pensaría de el ahora?, ¿lo odiaría?, ¿jamás le volvería a hablar?, sus pocos impulsos de sobriedad y cordura le permitieron empezar a soltarla poco a poco hasta que sintió que ella también lo abrazo-¿K-kyoko-chan?.**_

_**-Está bien Tsuna-kun…sea lo que sea que vayas a decirme siempre estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.**_

_**-E-está bien ¡hip!- Sawada no supo que hacer, ¿ahora cómo le diría lo que realmente quería?, en ese estado no era buena idea, pero sabía de antemano que si no era ahora, no sería nunca, suspiro y tomo valor de sabrá dios donde, se puso firme tratando de que ella no notara su estado actual- Kyoko-chan, es que t-tu..m-me…¡hip!-¡maldito hipo!, no lo dejaba decir nada con certeza- ¡me gus…¡hip! di-digo…lo..q-que qu-quiero d-decir…¡hip!, ¡Kyoko-chan me gusta!.**_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

_**Tras lo que Tsuna le había contado a Ryohei este reacciono de una manera tan…despistada como cuando tenían quince años.**_

**-¡Ya veo por qué en esa ocasión tu comportamiento era extraño!.**

**-Si…espera, ¿¡tu estabas ahí!?.**

**-Con Reborn-san y los demás hahaha, aparte como todo hermano mayor tenía que ver el bienestar de mi hermana menor…aunque sabía que nada malo podía pasar.**

**-¡lo sabía!, ¡Reborn fue el culpable de que esa noche estuviera en ese estado!...oni-san…**

**-Mira Sawada, eres mi jefe…pero en lo que ami concierna, si haces sufrir a Kyoko…**

**-"¡IIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!, ¡oni-san piensa matarme si hago sufrir a Kyoko-chan!"-pensaba el décimo jefe llevándose las manos a la cabeza.**

**-No tengo permitido matar a mi jefe o cualquier superior…pero si haces sufrir a Kyoko…no te lo perdonare nunca Sawada.**

**-Oni-san…-trago saliva- t-tu sabes lo mucho que quiero a Kyoko desde hace mucho tiempo, y ese gran cariño que tengo hacia ella no ha cambiado ni cambiara, y estoy seguro que si eso llegara a pasar tampoco me lo perdonaría yo mismo…así que no tienes por qué preocuparte oni-san…prometo hacerla feliz en todo momento.**

**-Eso espero Sawada, aunque no podría enojarme tampoco contigo ¡haha!.**

**-"Oni-san sí que cambia rápido de parecer…"-pensaba con una gotita saliéndole por la sien.**

**-¿Haru-san a dónde va?-cuestionaba el Bovino.**

**-¡eh!, b-bueno…voy al tocador, ¡si, eso!, ¡Haru va al tocador!-contesto la castaña con un tono casi notable de nerviosismo- ¡no tardare, ya vuelvo!-salió caminando rápidamente de la pista de baile perdiéndose entre la multitud.**

**-¡espere Haru-san!.**

**-Tranquilo Lambo-dijo Yamamoto deteniéndolo del hombro- ella estará bien.**

**-Lo sé, pero…esos sujetos de hace rato siguen aquí…**

**-Sí, pero Gokudera no dejara que ellos se acerquen a nuestros palcos a donde quiera que nuestras compañeras estén haha.**

**-¿La estupidera?, no entiendo…bueno…espero que sea algo que me expliques luego.**

**-Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Lambo.**

_**Mientras tanto afuera, se encontraba un Gokudera sentado en la banqueta con un cigarrillo en la boca y viendo hacia el suelo como si este tuviera algo de interesante.**_

**-No creo que en el suelo encuentres algún UMA…**

**-¡Tsk!, ¿y que puedes saber tu mujer estúpida?-¿¡en que momento había llegado ella ahí!?, ¡se supone que estaría con los otros!.**

**-¿Siempre tienes que ser así de agresivo?-decía mientras se sentaba en un lado de él.**

**-Poseo la flama de la tormenta…¿Qué esperabas?-contestaba de manera irónica mientras tiraba el cigarrillo.**

**-Pero no siempre eres así…**

**-¿A qué te refieres mujer?.**

**-Haru tiene nombre, ¿tan difícil es que me llames por el?...y bueno, no sé, eres muy extraño, pero no lo tomes a mal, lo que quiero decir es que…a veces te comportas como un muchacho normal de tu edad siendo agresivo solamente cuando es necesario, pero en ocasiones te vuelves tan agresivo como cuando tenías quince años.**

**-¿Y eso te parece mal?.**

**-No, pero aun así gracias por lo de hace rato Gokudera-kun.**

**-¡Tsk!, no tienes que agradecer nada mujer-decía volteando hacia otro lugar para ocultar su pequeño sonrojo- a-aparte solo lo hice para que el cumpleaños del cabeza de césped y el décimo no tuviera que meterse en problemas.**

**-¡No importa lo que digas, Haru esta agradecida!...¿hahi?, ¿ese no es Hibari-san?.**

**-Tsk…¿Hibari, que hace aquí afuera?.**

**-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos?.**

**-No es buena idea, mejor dejémoslo solo en sus asuntos, aparte no es común que Hibari ande en estos lugares a menos de que deba algún favor al cabeza de césped o este investigando algo.**

**-Que aburrido es Hibari-san.**

_**Adentro del bar estaban I-pin se encontraba sentada en un banco de esos altos que hacen juego con las barras de bebidas mientras Kasukabe solo se encontraba recargado.**_

**-Kasukabe-san.**

**-¿Qué sucede I-pin?.**

**-¿A dónde crees que haya ido Hibari-san?.**

**-La verdad, no lo sé, solo me dijo que no lo buscara ni lo molestara.**

**-Ya veo-dijo la muchacha mientras miraba su vaso y jugueteaba con el popote- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso de "no eres molesta"?.**

**-¿Lo notaste?.**

**-¿¡eh!? "¡demonios, lo pensé en voz alta!, ¿¡ahora que le digo a Kasukabe-san!?".**

**-No te exaltes-rio- si yo fuera tú también estaría pensando en eso, aparte, Kyo-san es como una caja de sorpresas.**

**-¿Una caja de sorpresas?.**

**-Sí, todo este tiempo que yo he estado a su lado, estudiando, trabajando, viajando e investigando he conocido más facetas de él, digo aparte de las que ya conocía desde la secundaria…y creo que, no se de alguna manera le agradas a Kyo-san.**

**-¿¡Que!?-contesto algo sonrojada y sorprendida, es decir podría pensar cualquier cosa de Hibari, pero por su mente jamás llego a pasar la más mínima idea de que ella le agradace al guardián de la nube pero, ¿sería posible que fuera cierto lo que Kasukabe dijo?-¿t-tu crees que sea así?.**

**-No lo sé, al final de cuentas es Kyo-san, pero si mi intuición no me falla, las posibilidades son ciertas-sonrió a la muchacha.**

* * *

****bien hasta aquí llega :B, espero que para mitad de esta semana o no se, cualquier día de estos pueda subir el capitulo tres, nuevamente me retiro, dejen Reviews por favor, ahora si me retiro c:


	3. Noche de chicas¿Arruinada?

**Bueno, ya después de muy buen rato de andar de perdida (?), literalmente la uni/colegio me anda medio comiendo y mi horario ayuda a que continué las historias mas pronto posible, pero ustedes saben lo que es tener tarea, y llegar a casa, hacer tarea, comer, alimentar a los niños (mis perros xD), y después de todo uno quiere dormir o descansar D:, en fin acá dejo el capitulo siguiente de esta historia :l, que espero que sea de su agrado visual (?).**

**vuelvo a recordar que la serie, ni manga y menos los personajes de khr!, no son míos, son propiedad de Amano-sensei, yo solo torturo personajes c:**

**oh y que por cierto, en este fanfic Mammon/Viper como deseen llamarle, sera mujer :v**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.- Noche de Chicas…¿arruinada?.**

_El tiempo transcurría rápido, era la 1:45 am, ya era de madrugada y las personas de aquel bar ya se estaban retirando puesto que el lugar cerraba a las 2:00 am, así que todos acotaron por marcharse ya de ese lugar, para evitar problemas puesto que los sujetos de hace unas horas parecían seguirlos despistadamente, y lo que menos querían eran problemas con esa clase de personas._

Por un lado antes de ya marcharse del lugar todos los guardianes, las muchachas y Tsuna estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo del bar, esperando por ciertas personas que no habían visto después de un largo rato.

-¿Seguros que Haru solamente iba al baño?-Tsuna cuestionaba a Lambo y Yamamoto.  
-Pues…eso nos dijo ella…o al menos a Lambo, que él fue quien le pregunto, ¿cierto Lambo?.  
-Eso es cierto Vongola-le contesto Lambo- le pregunte de buena manera a donde iba, y mi intención era acompañarla pero igual no quiso.

-Ja, tengo una ligera sospecha de donde se puede encontrar-hablo por lo bajo Hana, lo cual Kyoko no tardo en preguntarle puesto que estaba preocupada por su amiga.  
-¿Dónde crees que este?-cuestiono Kyoko, la que solo recibió como respuesta de Hana una sonrisa que mostraba lo obvio-espera…no estará con…  
-¡Haru está de vuelta!-dijo animadamente la castaña del grupo entrando seguida por Gokudera.  
-Haru-dijeron todos al unísono excepto Gokudera e Hibari que andaba quien sabe dónde.  
-Haru-le llamo Tsuna con un semblante de seriedad como cuando se encontraba en su modo última voluntad.

-¡Lo siento mucho si los llegue a preocupar!, ¡perdóname Tsuna-san!-dijo ella mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia en señal de que en verdad lo sentía.

-Haru-le volvió a llamar Tsuna captando ahora si su atención-no debes de andar sola, puede que sepas como defenderte, pero igual es peligroso…ya sabes que estamos en esto de la mafia…y en cualquier momento puede pasar algo como lo de hace rato, puede que esos sujetos no pertenezcan a la mafia, pero tratemos de evitar cualquier tipo de problemas…no podemos llamar tanto la atención.

-Lo siento, Tsuna-san, Haru entiende lo que quieres decir y no hay de qué preocuparse de todos modos-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya que no falta nadie a excepción de Hibari-hablo Ryohei- creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿Kusakabe vienes con nosotros?.

-Está bien así Sasagawa-san, yo los alcanzo, de igual forma el auto en el que vine está aquí, iré atrás de ustedes.

-I-pin-chan tú te iras con nosotras en el otro auto-le dijo Haru.  
-Está bien-contesto I-pin sonriéndoles.  
-Sí, es mejor ir entre puras mujeres-hablo Hana, que soltaba la mano de Ryohei para ir a adelantarse al auto, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al guardián del sol- nos vemos en un rato.

-Estaré esperando eso al extremo-dijo Ryohei quien también junto a los demás guardianes y su jefe se dirigían al auto.

-I-pin-chan-la llamo Kusakabe.  
-¿Qué pasa Kusakabe-san?.  
-¿Se quedara aquí en Italia?.  
-Uhmm-le sonrió como en forma de disculpa- no creo Kusakabe-san, tengo que regresar a Namimori a terminar la secundaria para que Sawada-san me de mi puesto aquí…aunque lo dudo un poco ya…-esto último lo dijo casi en susurro.  
-¿Cómo?-Kusakabe cuestiono al no poder escuchar lo último dicho por la muchacha.  
-No, no era nada, bueno fue un gusto verte de nuevo Kusakabe-san, nos vemos después.

-Bueno no interrumpo más, las demás te están esperando, nos vemos al rato-dicho esto Kusakabe regreso al auto en el que vino con su jefe, y al abrirlo vio que en el asiento trasero ya estaba un Hibari dormido así que solo puso el auto en marcha y se fue.

_Los autos llegaron más rápido de lo esperado a la mansión de Vongola, y así tan pronto como llegaron también se incorporaron rápidamente a los vestíbulos yéndose cada quien a su respectiva habitación, en el caso de los guardianes, ya que las mujeres decidieron quedarse un rato más en la sala charlando de todo un poco, cosas típicas de mujeres._

-Estoy tan cansada~-decía Haru mientras se sentaba pesadamente en uno de los sillones con sus tacones en la mano.  
-Fue divertido-sonrió Kyoko mientras hacía lo mismo que Haru y las demás- habrá que repetirlo en el próximo cumpleaños de alguno de los muchachos.  
-Demasiado diría yo-agrego Hana, la cual se quitaba sus pendientes.  
-Si-agrego I-pin-y…¿Qué es lo que suelen hacer ustedes aquí?.  
-Terminar de estudiar la universidad-dijeron las tres.  
-¿Enserio?, eso suena muy bien…yo aún tengo que esperar dos años más-eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de resignación, la verdad quería terminar todo el ajetreo de la secundaria y eso para que su "hermano" mayor, como ella solía llamarle a Sawada Tsunayoshi le diera lugar en la mafia, pero sentiría algo de culpa por dejar a Nana, todos en un tiempo se habían ido, inclusive Lambo que con solo trece años se quiso ir con Sawada y los guardianes, dejándola a ella solamente con Nana, aunque por una parte Iemitsu pasaba más tiempo con ella llevándola de viaje por todas partes.

-Sí, pero ahora tratamos de disfrutar las vacaciones, nos quedan solo dos semanas~-volvió a hablar Miura con cierta resignación al saber que volverían a iniciar las clases dentro de las próximas dos semanas.

-Oigan-llamo Hana, captando la atención de las otras muchachas en la sala después de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.  
-¿Qué sucede Hana?-cuestiono Kyoko.  
-¿Paso algo?-cuestiono la menor del grupo.  
-¿Hahi?.  
-¿Qué les parece tener "una noche de chicas"?.

-¿Noche de chicas?-cuestionaron las otras tres muchachas.  
-Si ya saben-agrego con algo de fastidio-de esas en las que todas dormimos en una misma habitación, platicamos de lo que sea, vemos películas etc, etc.  
-¡Eso suena agradable!~-exclamo Miura con alegría.  
-¡Es cierto, hace mucho que no hacemos eso!-inquirió Sasagawa.  
-O por que no…-decía Hana mientras veía con cierto interés su teléfono celular.  
-¿Qué sucede?-volvió a cuestionar Kyoko.  
-Chicas, ni se molesten en volver a sus cuartos-hablo con determinación Hana mientras tomaba su bolso captando más la atención de las otras tres muchachas-nos vamos.  
-¿Qué?-cuestionaron al unísono.  
-No podemos salir de nuevo-dijo Kyoko con algo de preocupación.  
-Yo ya no quiero ocasionar más problemas a Tsuna-san~.  
-Sawada-san y los demás podrían molestarse si nos vamos sin avisar…  
-Oh, solo vamos…a darnos una "escapadita", además…no creo que los muchachos se den cuenta de que no estamos…

-¿Pero a dónde iríamos?-cuestiono Miura ya un poco intrigada.  
-Sí, ¿A dónde?-cuestionaron las otras dos.

_Hana volteo hacia los lados de la sala comprobando que no estuviera ninguno de los muchachos cerca, ella no solía comportarse como tal, pero al momento de estar con sus amigas pues bueno…eso ya era otra cosa, aparte seguían siendo jóvenes y tenían derecho a divertirse._

-Bueno, creo que se durmieron ya, así que…-tomo las llaves de un auto y salió de la mansión seguida de las otras tres muchachas.

-¿Creen que Sawada-san se dé cuenta?-cuestiono la menor del grupo.  
-¿Sawada?-hablo Hana mientras abría el auto y presionaba el botón para abrir las demás puertas mientras todas subían al coche y lo ponía en marcha, Hana solo miro por el espejo retrovisor a la menor y contesto- ¿bromeas cierto?, esta bien que sea jefe de la mas poderosa familia de mafiosos en Italia y parte del mundo…pero igual…no te ofendas Kyoko-decía mientras miraba como su amiga al lado del asiento de copiloto le dirigía una mirada no de enojo pero si de desaprobación pero esbozo una sonrisa al saber lo que Hana iba a decir- sigue siendo el mismo Sawada que conocimos hace diez años.

-Es cierto, Tsuna-san ha mostrado seguir siendo la misma persona amable con todos, si ha madurado…todos lo hicimos, pero bueno...¿a dónde vamos Hana?-cuestionaba Miura.

-_"Solo espero que Sawada-san no se dé cuenta de esto por su súper intuición…"-_pensaba la menor del grupo, aunque claro iba prestando atención a lo que las demás muchachas hablaban, hasta que sintió la mirada de Kyoko, Haru y Hana que miraba por el retrovisor, sabía que algo incómodo le preguntarían…

-¿Y?-cuestionaron las tres al mismo tiempo sin apartar la vista de la menor.  
-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono con un deje pequeño de nerviosismo.  
-No, nos vas a decir que no tienes novio-dijo directamente Hana.  
-¿¡Que!?-cuestiono algo exaltada, eso la tomó por sorpresa y pocas cosas lograban hacer eso- Claro que…-desvió la mirada hacia la ventana viendo las nocturnas calles de Italia- claro que no tengo novio…aun…

-¿¡Cómo!?-cuestionaron las tres al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que Hana frenara de golpe.

-¿Y Lambo-kun?-cuestiono Haru.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué todos piensan que entre Lambo y yo hay algo mas haya que nuestra amistad?, solo somos buenos amigos/hermanos…aparte, Lambo es lindo y todo lo que cualquier muchacha quisiera y llamaría "el novio perfecto"… pero en realidad no lo puedo ver con otros ojos que no sean más que los de un hermano y mi mejor amigo…y el igual ami.

_Las tres muchachas mayores quedaron algo sorprendidas por tal respuesta de la menor de Vongola, nunca pensaron que fuera a responder de una manera tan…¿madura y seria?, claro que al principio vieron que se exalto con tal pregunta que le dieron por sorpresa._

-Bueno, es que los vimos desde que tenían cinco años-contesto Kyoko- y con el paso del tiempo vimos sus constantes peleas, sobreprotección y más cosas…  
-Por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que ambos sentían un cariño que va más allá de su amistad-hermandad-termino por decir Miura.

-Aparte-hablo nuevamente Hana- quien diría que ese niño vaca de cinco años tan insoportable, fuera mi amor platónico a mis quince años-dijo con cierta ironía.

-Y yo que las veces que lo llegue a ver lo acusaba como pervertido-agrego Miura conteniendo la risa.  
-Pobre Lambo-dijo I-pin-siempre fuimos…y bueno seguimos siendo todos duros con el.  
-Volviendo a lo otro-agrego Hana con una mirada tan perturbadora como las que Reborn tenía, ante eso la menor del grupo sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, sabía de qué ser cuestionada por el trio de muchachas no saldría ilesa.

-No te creo que por lo menos no hayas salido con algún chico-volvió a tomar la palabra Hana, oh si para este tipo de temas era mejor dejárselo a Hana, aunque por un lado en ocasiones sus mismas amigas temían de lo que ella fuera a preguntar, claro que siempre aceptaban sus consejos, eran demasiado maduros como ella.

_Ante ello Kyoko y Haru volvieron a ver a la menor con cierta curiosidad.  
_-B-bueno…si he salido con algunos chicos…-sintió las miradas llenas de picardía de las otras tres muchachas- ¡pero solo por ser amable!-agrego con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Y alguno de ellos te gustaba enserio?-cuestiono Miura.  
-La verdad…no…solo me agradaban…de echo ahora estoy saliendo con alguien…pero es igual solo por amabilidad…-volvió a sentir las miradas de las muchachas pero de manera acusadora ahora- pero eso implica que no voy a aceptar los obsequios o propuestas que me dan…yo aún no siento estar preparada para este tipo de cosas…

-¿Te gusta otra persona?-cuestiono Hana sin rodeos, haciendo que la menor se ruborizara al instante.

-¿Q-que?...b-bueno…la verdad es que…¿A dónde nos dirigimos Hana-san?-cuestiono con duda tratando de evadir un poco el tema, aunque si tenía algo de duda en saber a dónde se dirigían.

-A un lugar al aire libre, se encuentra en una playa cerca.  
-¿Enserio?-cuestionaron Kyoko, Miura e I-pin algo sorprendidas.  
-Sí, el gerente del lugar es buen amigo mío…nos puede dar acceso gratis y ciertos beneficios, me ha propuesto ir varias veces, pero siempre lo dejo en que tal vez, pero esta vez quise venir con ustedes.

-Wow.  
-Ya solo unas cuadras más y…llegamos-dijo mientras avanzaba lento el auto para buscar un lugar para estacionarse.  
-Ahí hay uno-dijo Kyoko señalando un puesto vacío.  
-Pero haya va saliendo otro y queda más cerca del lugar-dijo Miura.

_Y así empezó una pequeña discusión de donde debía estacionar Hana el auto, hasta que encontró un buen sitio y decidieron bajar las cuatro muchachas._

-Vaya, se ve que el lugar es más bueno de lo que Tony me dice-decía Hana mientras miraba el ambiente del lugar y como las personas en su mayoría jóvenes de sus edades lo habitaban.

-Bueno, pues vamos~.  
-Sí.  
-Bueno-contesto la menor.

_Una vez que se acercaron a la fila que había para poder entrar al lugar se detuvieron un poco, debido a que los guardias que les daban el paso harían su cambio de turno, ante eso con las muchachas era obvio que se habían ganado las miradas de las personas, en su mayoría de varones, una que otra de las mujeres que criticaban, ignorando los comentarios de las personas, las muchachas avanzaron y era su turno de entrar al lugar lograron pasar sin problemas puesto que Tony, el gerente del lugar y buen amigo de Hana les dio acceso gratis dejándoles en una zona V.I.P, como en el bar anterior en el que estaban festejando a Ryohei._

-Vaya que el lugar es lindo-dijo Kyoko que observaba toda la decoración del lugar.  
-La verdad si, y que tu amigo nos diera acceso a una zona privada fue mucho mejor-dijo Miura mientras hacía lo mismo que Kyoko.

-Sí, es muy lindo el lugar-agrego la menor.

-Buenas madrugadas lindas señoritas, yo seré su mesero personal por esta noche-agrego sonriendo-¿Listas para ordenar señoritas?-cuestiono un mesero, muy, pero muy, muy apuesto al ver de las muchachas, haciendo notar un leve rubor en las cuatro jóvenes.

_Hana carraspeo un poco su garganta para poder hablar_-C-cuatro piñas coladas e-están bien…

_Las otras tres muchachas solo asintieron tímidamente al sentir la mirada del mesero que las atendía._

-Es tan apuesto~-dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo casi como si de un coro se tratara.

-Es una lástima-contesto Hana- aunque bueno…no puedo quejarme de Ryohei.  
-Y yo no puedo quejarme de Tsu-kun-contesto Kyoko.

-Tu y yo tenemos ventaja I-pin-chan~-agrego Miura tarareando.

-Es cierto…no voy a negar que es muy apuesto aun así…-_¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?_-volvió a cuestionar Hana por segunda vez, esta vez tendría que contestarles.

-B-bueno…-soltó un suspiro al ver que esta vez no iba a poder librarse de los cuestionamientos de sus amigas- la persona que me gusta no puede estar conmigo…

-¿Qué?-cuestionaron Miura, Kyoko y Hana.  
-¿Pero porque?-cuestiono Haru.

-Por el simple hecho de que…bueno…

-¿Es universitario?.  
-A-algo así…

-Wow I-pin-chan, no sabíamos que te gustaban los hombres maduros-dijo Kyoko un tanto sorprendida al igual que Hana y Haru.

_Al ver que el semblante de la menor cambio un poco Hana decidió dejar de cuestionarla un rato, y claro ahora iba con Miura._

-¿Y cómo vamos con Gokudera?-cuestiono con un poco de burla en su voz y mirando a Haru con una mirada de picardía.

-¿¡Que!?-contesto una Haru muy exaltada y leve sonrojada, debido a la repentina pregunta que salió de la boca de su amiga-¡Haru no tiene nada que ver con Gokudra-san!~

-Tranquila fiera-dijo Hana en un tono juguetón que solo solía usar con las muchachas mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con picardía a Haru- ¿para qué te exaltas?.

-E-es que…¡esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Haru!~.  
-Haru-san, tranquilícese-le decía la menor del grupo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Miura.

-Sí, tranquila Haru-chan, Hana solo hizo una pregunta-inquirió Kyoko quien contenía levemente las risas por la actitud que había tomado Miura.

-E-es que Haru es obvio que no puede tener algo con Gokudera, a-ademas…bueno ustedes saben que los dos nos llevamos pésimo desde que nos conocimos, siempre vivimos a base de insultos, peleas y esas cosas…

-Pero también sabe comportarse como tal-hablo Hana- a pesar de que cuando estábamos en la Secundaria había dicho que los chicos de nuestra clase se familiarizaban con los simios…y aun lo sigo pensando, pero bueno a lo que voy es que Gokudera ha cambiado, quizás levemente pero se nota el cambio.

-Eso es cierto, siempre fue impulsivo-hablo Kyoko- bueno, lo sigue siendo pero ahora ya ha madurado más…-llevo su dedo índice a su mentón- creo que Gokudera-san no es tan mal partido Haru-chan.

-Por cómo te defendió hoy en el otro bar, yo diría que hay algo más que peleas –dijo Hana quien observaba que el apuesto mesero venía con sus bebidas- ya viene lo que ordenamos.

-Aquí esta lo que ordenaron-dijo el mesero mientras colocaba las bebidas en la mesa con cuidado de no derramarlas, miro con detenimiento a las muchachas captando la atención de ellas para después sonreírles .

-Gracias~-dijeron las cuatro mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-No tienen por qué agradecer-sonrió- mi nombre es Leonardo, y estoy para servirles esta noche por cortesía de nuestro gerente-dijo amablemente mientras les volvía a sonreír.

-Si-dijo Hana mientras revisaba su celular- _"demonios…"._

-Hana-la llamo Kyoko- ¿pasa algo?.

-¿Creen que debamos escondernos?-cuestionaba Hana mientras les mostraba un mensaje de texto que le había enviado Ryohei.

-¡Hahi!, ¿Pero por qué?-cuestiono Haru.

-Creo que por eso-señalaba I-pin la entrada del lugar con un pequeño tic en su ojo en forma de nerviosismo claro.

-¡Hahi!-Haru palidecio.

-¿Pero qu…?-Kyoko se quedó muda.

_¿Qué es lo que vieron?, claro ellas pensaban tener una buena noche solo de chicas en un lugar así para pasarla bien entre ellas, pero claro una buena idea así tendría consecuencias para después, pero claro ellas no contaban con que Tsuna y sus guardianes, a excepción de Hibari, fueran a "El lobo bombo", ese era el nombre del lugar, bueno al menos tenían la suerte de estar en la planta alta del lugar, y si en dado caso de que a ellos les dieran acceso a una zona VIP, tendrían la suerte de nuevo con ellas, dado que todas las zonas VIP de la planta alta estaban llenas._

-¡Hahi!, ¿¡pero cómo es que vinieron a dar aquí!?.

-N-no tengo idea-contesto Kyoko.

-Seguro…seguro es una casualidad-contesto I-pin.

-No-dijo Hana-casualidad ni que nada, recibí un mensaje de Ryohei hace unos momentos, diciéndome que venían el, Tsuna y los demás, que fue una sorpresa por parte de Lambo.

-¿¡Ehh!?-exclamaron las cuatro.

-Sabía que de algo tan bueno, algo tenía que salir mal-decía Haru mientras se desplomaba en uno de los asientos en los que estaban.

-Bueno, por lo menos estarán abajo y no en la planta alta-dijo Hana mientras le daba un trago a su bebida- aparte, en dado caso de que nos descubran no tienen por qué reclamar nada.

-Tiene razón~-dijo Haru mientras también tomaba de su bebida y miraba disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Tsuna y sus guardianes-¡Hahi!.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono Hana mientras miraba en donde tenía posada Haru la vista.

-¡Hibari-san si venía, y se dirige para acá!-exclamo con cierto temor Miura.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron las otras tres muchachas.

-Esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos-dijo Hana mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Enserio es Hibari-san?-cuestionaba Kyoko.

-_"¡Imposible!"_-pensaba I-pin que de un solo trago se terminó dos bebidas, que por cierto les trajeron dos rondas, una por su cuenta y la otra por cortesía del lugar-eh…yo-llamo la atención de las tres muchachas- iré al baño…¡si eso, iré al baño!-después de eso la menor salió de la zona VIP casi huyendo, y pues como no, no era posible…¿dos veces en una noche? ¡por dios!, estaba enamorada de ese hombre, siempre sintió admiración y respeto por el, pero ya era el colmo, venía a Italia desde Namimori para pasarla bien con _su familia _y ¿Qué pasaba?, Hibari aparecía de la nada y tenía cierto comportamiento extraño.

-¿Creen que este bien I-pin-chan?-pregunto Haru mientras observaba como la menor de ellas salió casi huyendo del lugar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-cuestiono Kyoko.

-No lo sé-poso su dedo índice en su mentón- ¿notaron que cuando mencionamos a Hibari-san, se tenso mucho?...no creen que…

_Kyoko y Hana se miraron mutuamente tras escuchar las palabras de Haru, ¿podría ser?, pero…no, no eso era imposible…a lo que solo se echaron a reír por haber pensado en esa posibilidad._

-¿De que estas hablando Haru? Hahaha-decía Hana mientras trataba de controlar su risa- ¡eso es casi imposible!.

-Pienso lo mismo, además…diez años de diferencia es mucho-dijo Kyoko quien pudo lograr retener su risa para poder hablar seriamente.

-Por dios…estamos hablando de Hibari…y no digo que I-pin no tenga oportunidad con el, de que la puede tener, la puede tener, pero…en mi opinión simplemente no cuadran.

_Mientras tanto en la planta baja, en la barra de bebidas se encontraban ciertos guardianes y su jefe._

-Todo esto es extraño-comento Gokudera.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono Yamamoto.

-No lo sé, salirnos así como si nada de la casa y sin avisar-pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir- aunque no tenemos por qué avisarle a nadie.

-La estupidera está preocupado porque no les avisamos a las muchachas-comento burlonamente Lambo.

-¡Cállate la boca vaca estúpida, nadie pidió tu opinión!.

-Oh no, se equivocan, yo si tuve que avisarle a Hana que venía para acá con ustedes para seguir festejando mi cumple años ¡AL EXTREMO!, claro le dije que iríamos puros hombres.

-_Hay oni-san, si supieras que ellas no están en casa…bueno también tienen derecho a salir, pero espero que no pase nada malo…"-_pensaba Tsuna.

_Todo estaba tranquilo con los guardianes y las muchachas, estaban llevando la fiesta en paz, aunque todo cambio al escuchar ciertos gritos en la planta alta, aunque con tanto ruido de la música y el ambiente era casi imposible escuchar gritos o lo que hablaban en ese lugar, ¡pero va, ese grito era irreconocible!._

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII!, ¿¡QUE TRATAS DE DECIR CON QUE NO VAS ATENDERME ESCORIA!?-"hablaba" un joven de tez blanca y cabello sumamente largo.

-Se-señor…no podemos dar servicio con esta clase de conducta-dijo uno de los meseros del lugar rezando internamente de no morir en ese instante, ese sujeto que "hablaba" se miraba que era peligroso, y no solamente el si no quien los acompañaba, inclusive la pequeña mujer que los acompañaba.

-Ushishishi~-río el rubio- el capitán está perdiendo la compostura más rápido de lo usual.

-¡Squ-chan! recuerda que no debes estresarte tanto o de plano perderás todo tu hermoso cabello~.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA LUSSURIA!-bramo Squalo-¿¡DONDE MIERDAS SE METIO ESE MALDITO JEFE!?.

-Me niego a creer que este en un lugar como este sin que me dieran dinero a cambio-hablo la única mujer del grupo colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-Ushishishishi~-río el rubio nuevamente-se me había olvidado que Mammon estaba aquí shishishi~-la miro con malicia a lo que Mammon dedujo que algo bueno no pasaría.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Bel-decía mientras retrocedía.

-El príncipe esta aburrido ushishishi~-decía mientras se acercaba con malicia a Mammon.

-Bel-sempai, si tanto esta aburrido, ¿Por qué mejor no hace algo que en verdad sea de provecho?-hablo una voz monótona que captó la atención del príncipe.

-¿Quién invito a la rana?-cuestiono Bel mientras señalaba a Fran con su dedo índice.

-Bel-sempai si usted es de la realeza debe saber que señalar a las personas con el dedo es de mala educación~.

-Soy un príncipe, y un príncipe hace lo que quiera ushishishi.

-Más bien diría yo, príncipe caído-un cuchillo fue lanzado a Fran- Bel-sempai eso duele.

_Mientras en la zona donde se encontraban las muchachas…_

-¿Esos no son los Varia?-cuestiono Haru viendo a lo lejos el alboroto que había.

-¿La tropa de payasos está aquí?-cuestiono Hana viendo en la misma dirección que Haru.

-Espero que no causen problemas hahaha-dijo Kyoko.

-Oigan, I-pin-chan ya se tardó mucho en el baño, ¿no creen?.

-Es cierto-hablo Hana- pero hay que comprenderla, es mujer como todas nosotras seguro que se está retocando o el maquillaje o algo por el estilo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Miura- oigan, ¿les parece pedir otra ronda de bebidas?.

-Me parece bien-contesto Kyoko-pero estaría bien pedir algo diferente.

-¿Qué desean?-cuestiono el mesero que apareció misteriosamente de la nada.

-¿Qué más tienen de bebidas?-cuestiono Hana.

-Oh, pues tenemos lo que son las especialidades del lugar que son _El desarmador y El agua loca._

-Suena bien-dijeron Haru y Kyoko.

-¿Nos puedes traer una ronda de cada una por favor?-dijo Hana.

-Claro-sonrió el mesero- sus deseos son ordenes señoritas-dicho esto se retiró para traer el pedido.

-No sé por qué…pero sé que la presencia de los Varia en este lugar va arruinar nuestra noche-decía Hana mientras cruzaba su pierna y brazos a la vez, para dirigir nuevamente su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba Varia.

_Mientras tanto en los sanitarios femeninos…estaba I-pin lavando sus manos y viéndose en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo, se miraba fijamente a sí misma, y era cierto lo que sus amigas habían dicho, ha cambiado mucho, había perdido todo rasgo infantil en su rostro y cuerpo, y tan solo habían pasado dos años._

_-"No entiendo que pasa…se supone que estoy tratando de olvidarlo…pero cada que lo veo mi corazón vuelve a latir de la misma manera de cuando tenía cinco años…"-reviso la hora y llego un mensaje a su celular._

_"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a Italia estas vacaciones?,  
tuve que ir a preguntar por ti, y tu madre a duras penas pudo  
responderme que estabas en Italia, espero una buena explicación  
de esto."_

_-_Y otra vez con lo mismo-hablo para sí misma la menor mientras salía del baño y caminaba entre la gente para dirigirse con sus amigas, pero no se dio cuenta de que en un mal paso se tropezó, ocasionando que empujara a una persona haciendo que dicha persona se ensuciara la ropa y cabello con una bandeja que traía uno de los meseros.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII!, ¿¡POR QUE MIERDAS NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS!?-gritaba mientras amenazaba con su espada.

-¡Perdoneme, de verdad lo siento!-se disculpó la menor haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa, no vio de que persona se trataba, aunque de algún modo se le hacía conocido esa forma de gritar.

* * *

**Y bueno eso es todo por ahora D:, me retiro!, esperare un poco mas para ver si se pueden ganar mas lectores esta historia y si no pues...no importa :/, en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado :D**


End file.
